


Where You Can Buy a Phone

by VampirePaladin



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa takes Vincent out to buy his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Can Buy a Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anythingbutblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutblue/gifts).



There was a knock on the door of Seventh Heaven.

“We’re not open,” Tifa said to herself as she cleaned, the never ending job of anyone owning an establishment that served drinks or food.

The knock came again.

Tifa sighed. Either the person wasn’t a patron or they were incapable of reading the sign that said they were closed and what hours they would be open. Abandoning her yellow sponge in the sink, she wiped her hands off and went to answer the door. She turned the steel knob to unlock it and opened it just enough to see who was on the other side.

“Vincent!”

“Tifa, where do they sell phones?”

“They should have plenty at Tina Electronics.”

“Where is that?”

“It isn’t very far. It’s within walking distance. I could draw you a map?”

“I’d prefer it if you showed me.”

Tifa looked back and considered how much cleaning she still had left. “Only if you will help me clean after, alright?”

Vincent nodded, “Very well.”

“Hold on a minute. I need to grab a few things.” She shut the door again.

Vincent waited outside patiently. He was in no particular hurry. It would be useful to have a phone but he had survived decades without one, waiting a few more minutes was not going to change anything. 

It didn’t take long for Tifa to exit Seventh Heaven, locking the door behind her with one of many keys on an overly full key ring. 

“Alright, I’m ready to go.”

“Where are the children?”

“They are at school and won’t be back for hours.”

They walked together to Tina’s Electronics. Tifa would talk about what was going on with herself, Marlene, Denzel, Barret and Cloud. Vincent was silent, but it was the silence of someone listening not an uncaring silence.

The shopkeeper of Tina’s was a young blonde woman with a high ponytail and a red outfit. She was a former Shinra employee herself and had started a new life and a new career like so many had after the fall of Midgar. She showed the two of them several models of phones and explained how they worked.

“So, it is similar to the PHS?” Vincent asked.

“Yep, the PHS couldn’t do as much as a regular phone and was outdated even when we were using it,” Tifa said.

“Then why were we using it?”

“They are hard to track and considering how powerful Shinra was…”

“It wasn’t worth the risk to use something more advanced,” Vincent said.

“Exactly.”

Vincent paid for the phone. Tina put it into a small plastic bag decorated with the logo for her store. She called out a cheerful goodbye as the two left the shop together.

Tifa stopped in front of Vincent, turned to face him and said, “So, Vincent, why did you want me to come help you buy a phone? You could have easily found Tina’s on your own and phones aren’t very rare either. Even villages would have a few available for purchase.”

“Have lunch with me?” Anyone that didn’t know Vincent would have heard it as an order, not as the request it really was. Luckily, Tifa was one of the few people that knew Vincent.

Tifa blushed as red as Vincent’s cloak she brought her hand up, partly covering her mouth. She was surprised but it was surprise in a good way. She hadn’t been asked out on a serious date in years, the random flirting at the bar didn’t count, not seriously at least.

“If you don’t want to that is-“

“I’d love to! I just never expected you to ask me out on a date.”

“Where do you like to have lunch?” It was his subtle tactic of figuring out where they should go as he did not know anything about what was considered a romantic date anymore. How much things had changed since his days in the Turks he could not begin to guess.

“Well, anywhere is fine really. But I like Leviathan Bistro.”

“Then let’s go there.”

Tifa led the way there. Leviathan Bistro had some of the best soups around Edge. The walls were decorated with all types of paintings and framed posters of the famous summon. It was the type of place where you seated yourself, walked up to the counter and bought your food there. Tifa ordered the clam chowder. Vincent ordered the same thing. They carried the trays with their food and water back to a small booth.

Vincent ate in silence. Tifa wanted to start a conversation, but couldn’t actually think about what to talk about. Work, always a good topic with others in the past, didn’t really seem like the best choice here. She ran a bar and he was in a quasi-limbo status where he technically was still a Turk, but hadn’t done anything for them since before Tifa was born. She could ask what he had been doing in the past few years, there hadn’t really been time to share life stories when dealing with Kadaj and his gang.

“Where did you learn your hand-to-hand skills?” Vincent asked.

“I learnt them from Zangan, a traveling martial artist.”

“I’ve heard of him. Where is he now?”

“Last I heard he was in the mountains by Wutai on a journey of training. What about you?”

“I was only taught the standard hand-to-hand combat that all Turks were trained in.”

“No, I mean your guns. Where did you learn how to use them?”

“The Turks,” he answered.

“Oh,” that wasn’t the elaborate answer she was expecting.

“I did continue training with firearms on my own.”

They ate the rest of their food in silence. Together they walked back to Seventh Heaven and Vincent helped Tifa finish her cleaning. The only warning before he left was a one syllable farewell. Tifa was honestly not sure what to make of the whole thing. This was the most talkative she had seen Vincent, but it definitely wasn’t like other dates she had been on in the past.

Her cellphone buzzed.

She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. When she flipped it open she saw a message from a phone number that she didn’t recognize.

_I had fun. Will you go out with me again?_

Tifa smiled. Vincent was Vincent, she wasn’t going to try and make sense of it.

_Yes._


End file.
